


Seasons

by kakairupowns (miharu)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-25
Updated: 2008-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miharu/pseuds/kakairupowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji's favorite season is Spring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-slash ZoSan. Mostly gen, though. I really love writing stories about the crew just… having downtime.

Spring was his favorite time of year.

Sanji was standing on the deck of the Sunny, staring out at the ocean as they sailed on. He was content to gaze and relax, not thinking on anything in particular, and just enjoying the day.

Summer was too hot and humid, and would always lead to days where no one wanted to do anything, simply because it was too muggy to move. Though, during the summer time he was gifted with the view of his Nami-san and Robin-chan in their skimpy bikinis. Not to mention secretly glancing at a certain marimo-headed-swordsman doing his katas, with sweat trickling down the large scar across his chest, as his arms rose and fell with his weights, making Sanji wish he’d packed shorts instead of the tight pants of his suit…

Well.

Winter, on the other hand, was too cold. He tried to remain in the galley for as long as possible, because he’d never been a fan of the cold. It led to having to wear a heavy jacket and gloves, so that his hands wouldn’t get frostbite.

Fall had its good points, if he stopped to think about it. It was a season of change, where the leaves on the trees would shift colors, and blend from the dull brown and green they were in the summer to rich oranges and yellows, before falling off of their branches and making way for the winter. It was a time when the seas were clear and crisp, and the breeze would rush by his face along the deck, and rustle the branches of the mikan grove.

But, spring was the best. It was when the snow was quickly melting and letting the flowers come into bloom. It was the time of year when it was cool enough to remind you that there was still some snow on the ground, but it was warm enough that life was coming back into the world.

Staring out into the waves, Sanji was reminded of why he loved this season. Taking a deep breath of the sea breeze, he glanced down into the water at his feet, and a smile slowly stretched across his face. Watching his nakama swimming in the clear water and splashing each other under the warm sun, glancing at the ladies sunning on the deck, and laughing at Zoro struggling to attach floaties to their hyperactive captain so that he wouldn’t immediately sink like a rock.

Sanji smiled.

Spring was definitely his favorite time of year.


End file.
